Lucas Rush
Lucas Rush is a protagonist of the anime-influenced animation, Creature Planet. He is also known as Nathan Legend's very first ally, but due to being the youngest a lot of people thought that he was Nathan's sidekick. Appearance Due to Lucas being a child, he is the shortest member of Nathan's team. Lucas also has short messy black hair and wears some goggles whenever he needs to wear a costume for action. Personality Lucas was known to be bossy usually by having to force other people to battle when he or she wants to back away from a fight (usually Nathan). Lucas sometimes tries to get in battle himself to show that he is a strong warrior and should be the leader of the team, but keeps getting dragged away by someone, left behind, or gets knocked out early in the fight. Lucas is also sort of short-tempered when people treat him like a kid and when everyone preferred Nathan as a leader over him (despite the former being a coward) due to Nathan relying on his common sense more than Lucas. Lucas unknowingly follow orders when he needs to save an ally or when someone was being very serious and angry to him like when Nathan wanted Lucas to take Winona to safety. History Lucas was living a normal childhood until about a month before the start of the main storyline when his parents were unknowingly killed by Toyzen. Toyzen lied to Lucas that the leader of certain areas were the killers and if Lucas helps him, he'll avenge his parents. However, Lucas does mess up most of Toyzen's plans with the former's anger problems. Synopsis Warrior's Awakening Arc Lucas makes his appearance in Rebel City, helping Toyzen take control of the leaders in Rebel City. However Nip overhears the conversion when Lucas made a temper tantrum and has Nathan stop Toyzen's plans. Nathan tried to persuade Lucas to stop helping Toyzen due to his age, but the latter didn't believe the former until Toyzen accidentally turned on the speakers which everyone in Rebel City (including Lucas) heard. After Nathan defeated Toyzen and his men, Lucas decided to stay in Rebel City inside one of Toyzen's abandoned trailer to help fight for true justice. When Lucas scouted some giant bugs coming over to Rebel City, he called for Nathan to help out in the cause. But before he had Nathan go into action, most were defeated by Dimitri Stone, a zombie-like being who uses Zombie-styled Yoga. When Dimitri challenged Nathan for control of the team, Lucas "cheering" for Nathan not to give up helped Nathan win the the battle by trapping Dimitri into a tight crack in the wall. Wilder Arc When the Professor Wilder from the Monster Empire sent chimeras over to Rebel City to capture more test subjects. Lucas informed Nathan, Serena Thorne, and Dimitri about the dangers. They were able to drive the monsters off, but a few people (including Mark Jackson) had gotten kidnapped and were sent to Wilder's Fortress. At the fortress, the gang was forced to split up and had to go upstairs to regroup with Lucas being with Serena. Lucas had to keep going alone when Serena was being attacked by Dr. Webster with his insect powers. Lucas eventually reached the top floor of the fortress and reunited with Nathan. They got to Professor Wilder's main room to make him release the hostages, but Lucas was quickly knocked out by Aviva. When Lucas woke up, Nathan had Lucas take Aviva (who was actually Winona Dove) out of the room when she was injured by Wilder. After Nathan defeated Professor, the three went into Wilder's security room where Wilder had Mark and the other people kidnapped to be transported to another Monster Empire Lab. They were about to find out where they are, but Wilder told the computer to activate the self-destruct sequence to destroy the fortress. Everyone was able to make it out of the fortress safely, but was unable to save the people kidnapped. When they got back to Rebel City, Rachel learned about what Nathan has been doing for the past few weeks and decided to let Lucas stay with them. Carnage City Arc After Rachel had gotten a call about Andrew Legend being in Carnage City; Lucas, Serena, and Dimitri followed her there. Shortly after the arrival to Carnage City, Rachel was kidnapped by a mutant gang led by Swift. Lucas found Nathan, Winona, and Wolfe Savage (the new member of the team) and told them about the event. Wolfe was able to track down Rachel's scent when Lucas showed him Rachel's cell phone after she dropped it while being kidnapped which led them to an abandoned lab. When the team was facing Swift, everyone was captured inside an energy field except for Nathan. Nathan was fighting a losing battle against Swift, until Lucas told Nathan to grab onto Swift's arms when he tries to punch him and turned the tables. After Rachel was rescued and Swift was defeated, he was about to destroy Rebel City with a satellite weapons until he was killed by Andrew. Andrew and his team were given orders to capture Winona, since she was with the Demon Empire. Lucas tried to help Nathan, but was forced back when Andrew temporarily paralyzed him with his telekinesis. Andrew and his team soon left when Winona regrew her white wings that expelled the demon energy that surrounded Nathan. Ocean Mines Arc In order to overcome strong enemies, Flint took Nathan and company to Ancient Beach for them to become stronger. Lucas warned Nathan and Nip during one of Nathan's training exercises that Winona went into the abandoned mines. The three followed Winona into the mines until they see a hidden village that worships a winged priestess. The priestess saw them as intruders that were trying to steal their treasures and any secrets that lie within the village. She ordered some guards to capture them, but Lucas managed to escaped and return with Dimitri, Wolfe, and Serena to save them. The priestess was soon revealed to be an impostor that is part of the Dark Champions that had already stolen their material to create dangerous weapons. Their beast Zeta was sent to destroy the village and would have killed everyone if Nathan had not gone beserk. Lucas was being choked by Nathan and would've been killed if Winona had not calmed Nathan down with her spiritual energy. Controllers Arc Lucas found some plans in an underground cave that looks like getting rid of Rebel City. He was then captured by some people that looked like they're his age, but his disappearance has alerted Nathan that he was missing. Lucas was locked in a cell with Mark Jackson who is also captured by the student council. In order to get Lucas and Mark back, Nathan agreed to help the student council get parts for their project which requires parts from a GEM Military Base in Sector 3. After Nathan and Serena completed their mission, Lucas and Mark were set free, but they all had to keep working for the student council if they want any secrets about their families. The project was to transform Rebel City into a flying city to keep away anyone that works for the Monster Empire or GEM Military. Mighty Mountain Arc A small dragon-like creature fell in Rebel City and where Lucas was nearby. Lucas felt sorry for it and did what he can to nurse it back to health, he even named it Rex, but had to hide it from Nathan and Daphne when he thought that they may want to kill it or at least get rid of it. Unfortunately, Nathan had found out when he got attacked by Rex after he was mistaken for food. Flint studied Rex and found out that it had a Monster Empire symbol marked on its' forehead. When Winona told them that were a flock of Rex's species flying by the city, Flint concluded that the creatures were coming from a Monster Empire Lab. When Winona looked at Rex, she remembered something for the Monster Empire and flew to where the dragons fled from by herself which caused everyone to go after her. The chase led to Mighty Mountain where a bunch of mythical creatures were roaming. They managed to find Winona before she went inside the hideout, but Nathan suddenly disappeared and team was forced to go inside and rescue him. Inside the lab, the team was separated and each were forced to fight an opponent. Lucas was up against Amanda with her chimera pet that resembles a griffin with spiked armor. Luckily, Lucas was found by Rex and they battled her together. The fight was in Lucas and Rex's favor until Amanda summoned two more flying creatures to help. Winona arrived to help Lucas and Rex by tricking the creatures to chase them into a tight door and they knocked all of Amanda's pets unconscious while they're struggling to get out. Amanda was about to destroy the three intruders inside the room with her pets by causing a cave-in, but a rampaging monster (which is Wolfe) arrived and killed her by slamming her into a wall. Lucas, Winona, and Rex had to run away from Wolfe until some of Winona's molted feathers caused him to sneeze them into another room and out of his sight. Powers and Abilities Lucas doesn't have any supernatural powers at the beginning of the series. But during the time he was with Toyzen, Lucas uses tricks and cunning to deceive enemies. Quotes * What are you doing, start fighting seriously. * Someday, I'll become a strong warrior. Category:Characters (CP) Category:Male (CP)